Weapon
Weapons are tools The Hero uses to defeat enemies. As The Creator, a player can collect and customize many kinds of weapons in every installment of the Drawn to Life series. Drawn to Life In the original Drawn to Life, the player will be asked to draw weapons as they progress through the game. Each weapon is modified by Isaac to fit the requirements of each world traveled to. The same cannot be said for the Legendary Sword. Snowshooter The Snowshooter is the first and most basic weapon obtained in the game. Its template is found in the Snow Fields by the Mayor, who gives it to The Hero after he is rescued. It shoots one snowball at a time, in a straight line. To restock on snowballs, The Hero has to perform a Ground Bounce on a snow pile. Acorn Blaster The Acorn Blaster is used in the dense forests east of the Raposa Village. It fires explosive acorns that fly in an arc in whatever direction the player chooses. Upon impact, it explodes into three acorns that damage nearby enemies. In order to get more acorns, The Hero must perform a Ground Bounce on piles of leaves to get more ammunition. Starzooka The Starzooka is used in the islands north of the Raposa Village. It fires starfish that lock and home in on enemies on the screen. The Hero needs to perform a Ground Bounce on piles of seaweed to get more ammunition. Ammunition can also be found in the form of piles of starfish on the ocean floor. Legendary Sword The Legendary Sword is used to storm Wilfre's Shadow Lair in the final levels of the game. The template is shaped to fit a large sword with a hilt and cross-guard. It is used to attack enemies in close range and can be combined with Abilities that are gained throughout the game. This proves especially useful for pulling off combos. Wings The Wings, found in the Forest Gate, are not so much weapons as they are gear. They allow The Hero to triple jump and glide around the high treetops and gears. Flippers The Flippers are gear that help The Hero swim underwater. It also includes a helmet, which can cover The Hero's face. The Hero cannot enter water at all without the Flippers, a restriction which is removed in the sequel. ''Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) There are some weapons and accessories The Creator can draw in ''Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii). Tail The tail is an attachment The Hero gains in Jangala. It allows The Hero to grip branches and posts and swing from tree to tree. It's not a weapon, however. Claws Claws are an attachment The Hero gains in Shadow city. It allows The Hero to climb, or hang on wooden surfaces all over the levels. The claws can be used to attack enemies. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (DS) The second installment of the series gives The Hero more freedom when designing weapons. The Hero can acquire a Slasher, Shooter, and Slinger by purchasing the templates from Isaac. Each weapon is able to be upgraded three times. Slasher The Slasher is a fast-attacking melee weapon that The Hero can wield. Its range is rather short, but its wide angle makes it perfect for attacking enemies at any terrain. The Hero's abilities can be upgraded to pull off a double slash and, eventually, a devastating triple slash. Shooter The Shooter is a long-ranged projectile weapon that The Hero can wield. Unlike the many guns that had to be designed in the previous installment, the Shooter uses no ammo and the projectiles always fly straight. This is useful for picking off enemies at a distance. Its rate of fire can be upgraded, lowering the chances of missing. Slinger The Slinger is a chained weapon that attacks and returns to The Hero, with the potential to make a boomerang. The Slinger is useful for taking out enemies in a row, due to its long range. The Hero does not want to get up close and personal as he would with a Slasher. The Hero's abilities can be upgraded to attack in multiple directions and, eventually, in a circle around The Hero. Media |-| Drawn Presets= SlasherDrawnTemp.png|The drawn preset for the Slasher. ShooterDrawnTemp.png|The drawn preset for the Shooter. SlingerDrawnTemp.png|The drawn preset for the Slinger. |-| Template Pages= SnowShooterTemp.png|The template page for the Snowshooter. AcornBlasterTemp.png|The template page for the Acorn Blaster. StarzookaTemp.png|The template page for the Starzooka. LegendarySwordTemp.png|The template page for the Legendary Sword. WingsTemp.png|The template page for the Wings. FlippersTemp.png|The template page for the Flippers. SlasherTemp.png|The template page for the Slasher. ShooterTemp.png|The template page for the Shooter. SlingerTemp.png|The template page for the Slinger. |-| Misc= ChooseYourWeapon.png|The dialog box that prompts a Hero to choose their weapon. Hero_Slasher.png|A Hero using the drawn preset for the Slasher. Hero_Shooter.png|A Hero using the drawn preset for the Shooter. Hero_Slinger.png|A Hero using the drawn preset for the Slinger. Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Creations